She's My Little Riot Girl
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: Reid's cousin moves up and transfers to Spenser's. What will be in store for her? CalebOC
1. Chapter One: Need A Ride Home?

**She's My Little Riot Girl**

_By: Miss Dollface_

**Disclaimer: I only own Symone James.**

* * *

**Pairings: CalebOC**

* * *

**Chapter One: New A Ride Home?**

I hacked out my brains for the billionth time today. I then sighed as I took a sip of my poison in my cup. Ugh, I absolutely HATE tea, but I basically had to live on this shit 'till I felt better. Oh, but I didn't get this cold by not wearing a jacket or a pair of socks when I should have.

Nope, I got it from my idiot cousin Reid. And speaking of him, I turned to him and said "Next time you're sick and drink out of my glass, wanna try warning me next time asshole?"

He put up his hands in defense "Hey, don't blame me. Blame illness."

I glared at him. "I. Blame. You."

We were at Nicky's hanging out for the night. I didn't even want to be here, but Reid dragged me with him. We were waiting for his friends to arrive. I didn't really get to meet him, seeing as I just moved here. My family and I moved up to Massachusetts so we could be closer to other members of our kin. Now I go to Spencer's with him and the other students there.

"When are your friends supposed to get here anyways?" I asked him as he settled up a rack on the pool table.

A long-haired dirty blonde called to Reid waving "Hey man!"

"Does that answer your question?" Reid said smirking. Wise ass.

I rolled my eyes at his remark. Four other boys came over also to greet him. One of them, I particuarly noticed. Spikey, short brown hair, soft eyes to match and such a sweet smile. I watched him as he approached Reid. Then after a minute, he turned to me and said "Hey guys, I want you to meet someone. This is Symone, she's my cousin. Symone, meet the guys. Pouge Perry (he pointed to the one with the long hair. He looked like some man in every girl's dream.), (Next he pointed to a shorter male with brownish hair above his ears) Tyler Simms, (And lastly, he pointed to the boy I was eyeing.) and Caleb Danvers."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"So you're the one Reid's been talkin' about. That's cool. Welcome." said Pouge. He extended his hand out gesturing a shake.

I accepted. "Yeah, that would be me. (I looked over to Reid) What _do _you say about me anyways."

He shrugged. "Hey, nothin' bad. Just about how much you love to get it on with other girls."

Reid snickered. I glared at him and whacked him hard across the head. "Prick. I do **not **and you know it."

"Knock it off, will ya?" Caleb told him.

"Thank you." I said to Mr. Danvers.

"No problem. He does this all the time." he said.

I smirked. "Oh really now? So you're like his baby-sitter?"

"Blow me." Reid said offensively.

Caleb was the one to whack him this time. "Yeah."

"Nice." I laughed along with the other guys. But as I was, I began coughing again. I groaned in pain. Dammit, it hurt so bad. Especially since my cough was more of a bark. Everytime I would start, my chest would get sore and weak.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good." Pouge said.

I held my head. It also gave me headaches. "Ughh. You have no idea."

"Want me to take you back to the school?" Caleb offered. Oh what a relief.

"Oh would you? That would be great." I said. "I didn't want to come out here until Reid asked if I'd meet you all."

"It's cool. Come on." he said leading me out the door. As I put my coat on, and took my cup of tea and went with him. I waved good-bye to Reid and the others and then left with Caleb.


	2. Chapter Two: Reid's Warning

**Chapter Two: Reid's Warning**

The silver mustang we were in pulled up to the curb of the school. It was eleven at night, and I didn't want to do anything else but shower, and hit the sheets. And … drink another cup of tea. Unfortunately.

"Thanks again for giving me a ride." I told him gratefully.

"It's my pleasure." Caleb replied. "But you shouldn't have been out sick as you are."

I nodded. "I know, but I didn't want to go anyways. Then Reid asked me if I wanted to meet you and the guys and I just wanted to be polite, so I did. I'm kind of a push over."

He smiled. "It's alright. It was cool to meet you too. But get some rest. You'll need it."

"I will." I said. "I'll see you around."

"Okay." Caleb responded politely.

I exited his car and shutted the door behing me. I waved to him as he drove off back on the road to Nicky's.

* * *

Craaaap! I was dead! So dead! My freaking alarm clock never went off and now I'm thirty minutes late! Argh! 

I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and accidently ran into someone. I fell to the floor and all my books and papers went everywhere.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. I started to pick up my things quickly when a large hand joined me. That hand that helped me pick up my stuff belonged to a familiar figure. When I looked up, I saw it was him. It was Caleb.

I smiled. "Hey stranger."

"Hey. Where's the fire? Why're you all in a rush?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm just late for my next class." I responded.

Caleb gave me a weird look like I was an idiot. "No, you're not."

I blinked. "I'm not? Oh. Then something must've went wrong."

"I know what it is." he said. "First week freak out. You're all stressed; everyone get's it."

"Well that makes sense." I chuckled. Phew, what a relief!

"Yeah, but if we don't get to class soon, we'll both be late." Caleb told me smiling a little. He picked up the last book that was on the floor and handed it to me.

I chuckled as I took the book. "True. I'll see ya later. Haha."

Caleb waved as he left. "See ya Symone."

I waved back. "'Bye."

Turning around I made a shocked face to myself and mouthed 'Oh. My. **Gosh.**' Jeez, in front of guys, I'm such a goober! UGHH!!

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and a voice came whispering into my ear. "Duuude, what the hell are you doing?"

I moved my head to the side and saw Reid. I gave him a weird look. "Can't a girl talk to another person? Jeez, what's your major malfunction?"

"Yeah, you can talk, but not flirt with another chic's ex." he said.

I blinked and gave him an even weirder look. What the hell is he talking about? "Who??"

Reid turned me around and made me realize a petite girl with long blonde hair was giving me a strange look. Oh. _That girl. _

I looked at him. "Oh."

"Yeah, just be careful. You don't want any drama goin' on." he warned me. "That's Sarah and she wanted me to talk to you about Caleb. But I can't control what you do so watch it?"

"Gotchya. But what is she going to do?" I asked. She didn't look like much.

"Just. Be. Careful." he repeated.

"Alright. I get it." I said impatiently.

* * *

**A/N: Good? No? Let me know! **

**--- Miss Dollface**


	3. Chapter Three: Befriending Another

**Chapter Three: Befriending Another**

**A/N: I want to thank you all for being so kind and just plain out awesome!! In this chapter, Symone meets Kate for the first time and makes friends with her. How will Sarah take it? Please review!**

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking of what Reid said. On one hand, I kind of felt bad because it's her ex. I've had that happen to me, and it hurts. But then who is that girl to tell me what to do? Well technically it was Reid, but she was the one that had the problem. I don't care; they broke up. So it's my turn. She's just going to have to deal with it. 

Someone from the side had tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. I met face-to-face with a girl with long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and dark skin.

"Hey aren't you Reid's cousin or sister or something?" she whispered.

I blinked. "Yeah. Cousin. Who wants to know?"

"Oh no one, just me." she said. "I'm Kate; friends with Reid, Sarah and the guys. I'm Pouge Perry's girlfriend. I take it you already met them?"

"Yeah I've met all of them. I'm Symone by the way." I said. "Oh hey... did you say you know a girl named Sarah?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, why?"

I think we knew the same person, but I had to double check. "Does she have blonde hair? Kind of petite girl?"

"Uh huh." she said still following.

"Just wondering." I told her. "I think she hates me."

"Hate? Wow, I never knew that was in Sarah's vocabulary. She usually likes everyone." Kate responded.

I scoffed. "Apparently not me; just because I talked to her ex Caleb, she thinks I'm flirting with him."

I was flirting with him. I didn't reeeeally want Kate to know that. But come on! When a relationship doesn't work out between two people, you can't just hang on! You have to let other people have a chance.

Kate nodded. She understood. "Ohhh, okay I see now. Well, Sarah does a have a little jealousy streak in her."

"If you don't mind me ask, what _did _they break up over anyways?" I asked.

"They just grew apart." she said simply.

I blinked. "Just like that?"

"Yep. Just like that." Kate replied. "Caleb seemed to move on. Though Sarah never was able to."

_'Wow. SUCH a tragedy. Pff! How lame!' _I thought.

"I see." I said. "Well, he and I are just friends. I think of him nothing more than that."

I didn't like lying to her, but I took it from her body language that she and Sarah were close-knit friends. If she found out that I liked Caleb, then I'd be in dog shit.

"It's cool." Kate said.

Then I got an idea. "Hey, would you like my cell just in case you wanna call, or text, or whatever?"

"Sure" she said.

We took out our cell phones and exchanged digits. After, I asked her another question. "Hey do you have Caleb's number? I want to ask him if he's going to the beach party tonight."

"Yeah, here you go." Kate said. She read my the numbers as I punched them into my phone, planting them into the memory of my contacts. I thanked her, and received a 'you're welcome back. We stopped talking when we were done and turned around again. I kept my cell phone on my lap just in case it went off. If I had put it on the desk, it would vibrate against the wood and make a loud buzzing sound. And I didn't want to have it taken away.

I fixed up a text message and typed away to Caleb.

* * *

**-Caleb's POV-**

As I watched the professor lecture away about the lesson, I felt a vibration go off in my front, right pocket. It was my phone.

I looked around for spying eyes, and then when I was out in the clear, I pulled it out.

_'New Message!  
From: Unknown_

_Hey, it's Symone!  
I got your # from Kate.  
I was wondering if you wanted to  
go to the beach party tonight?  
I promise to bring my tea.  
You know, just in case I started  
__coughing again_

I gave a small smile to that message and typed a quick one back.

_'Sure, I'll meet you down there around ten. Later.'_

* * *

**-Symone's POV-**

My cell-phone went off. I took it out and read the message. I smiled brightly at it and thought I couldn't wait for tonight.


End file.
